Glow
by X-Storm13
Summary: Mystique's brotherhood of mutants and Shego join together. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable must fight them with the aid of the Xmen.
1. Issue 1: Alliance

**Kim Possible/ X-men:**

**Glow**

_**Issue #1**_

A blue-skinned woman pulled herself up over the rocks as she scaled a steep mountain in the middle of nowhere. Several feet below here were her followers. Four men, all conspicuously unusual and some, downright disgusting. She wagered they were nearly three-quarters finished with the job and would arrive at the peak any minute now.

The first man behind her, a pale-green-tinted hunchback flicked out his long tongue to catch a fly on the tip of it. "We could 'ave just as easily flew up 'ere and landed on the top of this bloody mountain in the first place. Why you draggin' us up the side of it, Mystique? This wudn't in our contract."

Mystique swiveled her glowing yellow eyes over to the miserable creature, but refused to answer. She had put up with his grumbling and complaining since they had first set foot on the mountain. She was long done explaining their low-profile approach to him. Clearly, Toad was too simple-minded to understand any strategy that complicated.

Toad didn't need a reply to continue babbling. "All I'm sayin' is that a body gits to a point when it's all 'e can take, you see? An' it's all I was askin' for is to git a little plunder that might be worth it. Not this paltry sum that you insist on payin' some high-level mutants like us."

The second behind Mystique groaned. "If you keep that up, Toad, you won't be worrying about anything…you won't have anything to worry about."

"'ey! Wot do you mean by all this?" Toad paused for a moment. "Oh, I see! You want to off the best bloody member of the team, because you're jealous is all!"

These conversations continued behind Mystique for the duration of the journey. She did not interfere with them. She simply blocked them out of her head and focused on the task before her. The only reason she had hired these second-rate goons was for their muscle and experience, not for their smarts. She would provide the strategies and plans. They would enforce them. Putting up with a little whining throughout the way for a good cause was necessary.

She was the first to reach the top, followed by Avalanche, then Pyro, then Blob, and finally, Toad who had dropped behind and muttered to himself the rest of the time.

The building at the top was oddly shaped, surrounded by barbed-wire fences and spotlights that searched up and down on the same mechanical route. There were dogs asleep near the front door. They were not intimidating and did not seem to even care who passed them.

Mystique motioned to Pyro and pointed to the fences. She avoided conversation as much as possible.

The golden-haired mutant blasted columns of flame from the flame-throwers looped around his arms and allowed it to burn through the fence before snuffing it out with a mental command.

The team picked their way over the remains of the section of fence and walked straight up to the door, the dogs still resting peacefully. The signs posted on the door cautioned anyone bold enough to travel this far to turn away immediately, for the place was haunted. Mystique wasn't phased in the least, if anything, unimpressed. She knocked. Once. Then twice.

The door creaked open two inches and a man with sunglasses and a red body suit poked his head through the door. "Uh…who is dis?" The simpleton muttered in a fresh-out-of-Jersey accent and the seeming air that there were no brains in his head.

"Tell your master that I have a proposition to make. I want to talk to your leader personally, none of you nose-picking henchmen."

The door creaked closed again. Mystique heard footsteps and muttering behind the door followed by a loud cackle.

This time, the door opened all the way. A blue-skinned man in a blue lab coat of some sort that looked disturbingly like a dress stood in the doorway. He had his dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and a large scar was obvious under his eye."

"Has the word gotten through to your master yet, or am I just standing out here meaninglessly?" Mystique inquired.

"I…beg your pardon." The man looked confused and indignant. "There must be some mistake. I am the head-honcho here."

Mystique smirked. "Nice try. I want to see the one called Shego, now."

"Oh, her? She's nothing. Merely my assistant." Drakken waved his hand in boredom. "If you have a proposition, clearly you want to see me."

"Hey, Dr. D. What's up?" A woman in a green and black costume stood behind him. "Who's at the door?"

Drakken turned around. "Ah, you see, lady! This is Shego. Now, you see where you've made your boo-boo?"

Mystique did not answer, but shoved Drakken aside. "You are Shego? I have a deal for you that I'm sure you'll be interested in."

"Talk to me."

"I need your help to build and power a machine. The details aren't important, but I specifically need the Go-Team-Glow to power this machine."

"So, you'd rather come straight to me instead of wasting your time with my quack family. You're pretty smart."

"I'm sure you need a little motivation to get you started." Mystique snapped her finger. Blob came up to her, carrying a bulging bag nearly as big as an average person. He dropped it to the ground, making a thudding noise and unzipped it.

The bag was full of money. American dollars. Shego stood awestruck, never blinking until she asked, "How much is in there?"

"Fifty million dollars. I'll give you the rest of the three hundred million as you continue to work for me."

If there was one thing Shego could not refuse, it was money. "It's a deal." They shook hands.

"Blob, carry this bag into the building." Mystique ordered and turned to Shego. "Where do you want it?"

Shego lead them to a high-ceilinged room with dozens of large gadgets that were obviously worthless. "Just set it down here somewhere."

Dr. Drakken had followed silently this whole time. "Surely, it was me you were after? I'm the machine-building person around here, you know." He squeaked.

"I'll let you tag along, Mr. Drakken…"

"Dr…Drakken."

"…but if you get in the way, it's curtains for you." Mystique turned her back and followed Shego as they began to talk about their deal.

Motor Ed, Drakken's brother, who had been staying the past few days after he broke out of jail, came up behind him. "Chicks. Seriously. They're tough, Bro. You know, even the strongest man's heart can break when it comes to them. Seriously."

Dr. Drakken crossed his arms and gazed in Mystique's direction. "You think we have a shot? We're both blue."

"Not a chance, Bro."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Drakken whined and pouted like a little kid, while the parents talked.

---

Shego and Mystique found a corner in the room where they could talk privately. "Now that we've got a deal, I want the details before I jump into all this," Shego said.

Mystique motioned for her team to make sure no one was listening and began, "Not only do we need your Go-Team-Glow, but you could help provide a little extra muscle for us. We need to steal a couple of components for the machine and every one of them are very well guarded. I have my team of mutants here, but even they have their limits, especially when it comes to brains."

"So, wait a minute. Could you like answer one question for me that's really gonna help out here? What on this planet earth could you possibly want to build that needs all that stuff, 'cause I don't know about you, but…"

"Right now it doesn't concern you. It will soon be obvious with time, but I assure you that it is nothing that will bring harm to you. You're getting paid plenty to be left oblivious of the details for now, don't you think?" Mystique was hiding something. Shego realized this easily, and wasn't too happy about it, but the money is what kept her on the deal.

"Yeah, whatever, but what are we going to steal first?"

Mystique smiled mischievously, "Anything that catches the X-men's eye. I want them to know that Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants are on the loose again. I want them to know that they are about to face their final and permanent destruction. And I want them to fear us for the last time that they can."

---

_BOOP! BOOP! BEEP! BOOP!_

Kim Possible woke up on that Saturday morning with a grueling headache. She heard the kimmunicator beeping, but only subconsciously. She was only half-awake, but it was just enough to switch the kimmunicator off and drift back into her dream about cuddle buddies.

---

Ron Stoppable turned on the news, hoping to see praises of Team Possible's success in thwarting Duff Killigan's latest plot. What he saw was live coverage of a burglary at CIA headquarters, Langley, in the making. The glimpse of the green plasma beams was all he needed to know that Kim and he should be on the job. It was Shego. And where there was Shego there was Team Possible.

Ron picked up the phone and pressed the speed dial button for Kim. Instead of hearing Kim pick up the kimmunicator and say in her let's-do-it voice "What's the sitch?", he got a recording.

No time to waste. Shego would be gone if he didn't call on the right favors, let alone stop to get Kim. He picked up his new ronnicator and turned it on. Wade, Team Possible's behind-the-scenes genius and technological back-up flashed on the screen.

"Ron, I just got word that Shego is _at_ Langley, right now!" The ten-year-old said in a concerned voice.

"I know." Ron's brow furrowed. "Kim's not answering, and I don't think I have enough time to get there in the first place."

"I think I know just the guy to get you there, but are you sure you want to go without…"

"Do it now! I don't have much time!" Ron turned off the gizmo and stepped outside after stopping to get his mission clothes, Rufus, and a few gadgets.

He waited for several minutes, pacing up and down the sidewalk, and playing a few games of Rock Paper Scissors with Rufus, in which the mole rat was still undefeated. He heard the chopper set down on the road in front of his house and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"C'mon Rufus! It's Ron time!" The naked mole rat scurried up Ron's leg and into his pocket.

---

Note: I don't own this stuff. Don't sue me and all that.


	2. Issue 2: Mutants

Issue #2 

The chopper set Ron down several dozen yards away from the action. "Thanks for the lift Private Dobbs!"

"It was the least I could do after you got my brain out of Dr. Drakken's body." Private Dobbs chuckled. "Good luck to you, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron missed Kim's reply that he knew would sound something like, "No big. It was just a mad scientist trying to take over the world with a brain-switching machine!" What was he thinking going on this mission all alone? He was the sidekick, not the hero.

No time for that. Insane, sarcastic super villain destroying a federal agency's headquarters here! The place was in ruins. The fire was blazing throughout the building. Where there wasn't a fire, there was crumbled walls and shattered concrete, as if an earthquake had taken place.

Like a mad man, he ran forward, into the burning crumbling facility. He turned what little was left of a corner and ran straight into a wall. Toppling over, Ron let out his best scream, and after the brief display of "Ronness" got back up on his feet. "Uh-oh."

It wasn't a wall he had run into.

Blob reached down and picked Ron up by the collar of his shirt. "What do we have here? You don't look like an X-man." Blob said as Ron caught a whiff of day-old burritos and potato chips.

The Ronnicator switched on. "Ron, I have some bad news. Shego isn't the only one in the building."

"Could you have told me that _before_ the giant, obese guy picked me up?"

"Ron, be careful! He's dangerous!"

"Oh, NO! You think?"

Blob became impatient. "If you girls are done talking, I'd be happy to beat the snot out of you!"

Just then, Blob stumbled backwards and dropped Ron.

"KP!"

"You didn't think I'd let you come out here alone did you?" Kim said confidently.

"Uh…no! Of course not!"

"Ron, our main concern is to get everyone out of the building!" Kim didn't hesitate to chit-chat while fighting and continued to flawlessly dodge Blob's assault.

"So, let me guess? You want me to distract the bad guys while you go be the hero and save everyone?"

"You're getting good at this. I'm going to leave this one to you, okay?"

Ron gulped. "Okay. Just hurry!"

The red head was out of sight in a flash.

"Hey, fat boy!"

Blob turned around.

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you! You want some of this?" Ron did his best to look threatening, and quite unconvincingly, considering that there was at least an eight hundred pound size difference, if not much more.

"C'mere you little twerp! I'm gonna snap your head from you shoulders!"

"Oh boy!" Ron tugged nervously at his collar. "Sounds fun."

Ron, being an expert distraction, found it easy to dodge the Blob's slow attacks. He was still rather on edge about the damage one would do if he got hit. One blow and he would be a Ron smoothie. Just one.

Rufus sensed Ron's need for a little help and scampered out of his pocket. He leaped on to Blob's neck and crawled down into his shirt.

"Hey! Stop it! Get it off me!" Blob scratched at the mole rat, but it evaded him every time.

"I guess if they're big and strong they _do _have to be stupid." Ron muttered.

He felt himself shoved aside and a feminine voice ordered, "Blob! We have what we came for! Stop blundering about like a moron! You're embarrassing me!" Mystique plucked the rodent off of Blob's head. "What is this disgusting little thing?"

"Uh-oh!" Rufus squealed and leaped out of Mystique's hand. He scurried over to Ron and hid behind him.

Blob looked at Ron as if he were a meal for two, but Mystique grabbed his shirt and yanked him away. "I said: We have what we came for!"

Blob followed Mystique out of the collapsing building, Ron standing still staring in their direction. "Who are they?"

Rufus shrugged "Dunno."

Ron was yanked off the floor _again._ Reassuringly, by Kim. "Ron, we don't have any more time! This building's going down now!"

Ron stumbled to his feet and ran beside Kim. They reached the entrance. At least, it _was _the entrance. Now it was blocked by a rock wall.

Kim skidded to a stop and made a U-turn, aiming for the fire exit. She saw it at the end of the hallway, the ceiling above it already beginning to go down. She kicked the door open and pushed Ron out before jumping out herself. The instant she did so, the ceiling gave and the remains slid down to block the opening.

"That was cuttin' it pretty close, KP."

"So not the drama."

"Kim, do you know who that guy, was? He said something about an X-man?"

"I don't know. I'll ask Wade." She flipped on the kimmunicator. "Wade, who were those other people in the building?"

"The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Lead by Magneto. They're big stuff in the villain business, Kim. They've tried to destroy the world dozens of times and they've actually gotten really close! Haven't you heard of them before?"

"No." Kim rolled her eyes. "They've got a really original name. Completely lacking in corniness."

Ron squinted. "Oh, sure, you say that now, KP…"

"He's right, Kim. You really need to watch out for these guys. I'll upload the files to your kimmunicator."

Ron peeked over Kim's shoulder. "Wade, one of them was expecting to see some kind of X-man?"

"The X-men?" Wade gasped in shock.

Kim and Ron looked completely oblivious.

"Don't you guys ever check out the news? The X-men are supposed to be mutant outlaws."

"So, they're not good either?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"No. No. See, that's just a rumor…and the most commonly accepted theory throughout America. But the truth is, they're superheroes, and the Brotherhood is their arch-nemesis."

"X-men. That also sounds quite original…" Kim said.

"Yeah. What's the deal with the letter _x _these days? I mean, why don't they use _q _or _w_ occasionally. It's _always _X-something or other!"

"Ron, chill. Focusing major here."

"Sorry."

"Wade, does that mean these X-men are the best to go to for help should they turn up again? Maybe we should let them know that the Brotherhood is up to something?"

"That's a good idea, but their address is very confidential. I think some government agencies might know it, but…"

"Wade!" Kim rolled her eyes again. "Quit stalling, you can get the address."

Wade dove into his keyboard and typed furiously for a few seconds. "1407 Graymalkin Lane, Westchester."

"New York?" Kim asked.

"New York."

---

After calling on another favor, Kim and Ron made it to the X-men's front gate. The gate opened automatically for them. Kim and Ron exchanged glances, then continued.

"This place is beautiful." Kim admired the tall stone fountain, colorful flower beds, and bright green grass.

"Yeah. Must be nice to be rich." Ron pouted.

"Uh-huh." Rufus agreed.

They reached the door. Several moments past.

"You knock." Ron insisted.

"No, that's okay."

"No, no. You can knock. Go ahead"

"I wouldn't want to keep _you_ from knocking."

"I insist. Go ahead."

They were interrupted when a blonde woman with a strikingly cut figure opened the door. "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Come in. We've been expecting you."


	3. Issue 3: Acquaintance

Issue #3 

"Hello Miss…Mrs…?" Kim groped for the right title.

"Miss Frost. You will call me Miss Frost."

"Ok, Miss Frost. How did you know we were coming?"

"Have you, by any chance, even heard of the X-men prior to today?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have."

"The X-men are a group of mutants, we try to maintain the fragile bond of peace between mutants and humans. As mutants, we all have individual super human talents. For example, I am skilled in the area of telepathy."

"You mean like, reading minds?" Kim tried to maintain her composure. She didn't want to think about someone reading her mind.

"Yes, 'like, reading minds.' Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you down to the War Room where the rest of the X-men are. We'll discuss our next move there."

Ron and Kim followed Emma down an elevator and into a high-tech subbasement, where they eventually reached the War Room. Inside, Kim counted ten other mutants.

"I'll have to spare you the introductions for now. We're here to discuss business, and we can't let Mystique and her Brotherhood go around snatching things while we sharpen our etiquette." Miss Frost took a seat beside a man with red sunglasses on, despite the fact that they were indoors.

A girl with her brown hair pulled into a ponytail stood up. "You'll have to excuse _Miss_ Frost. She's a jerk." She turned around and introduced the X-men from left to right. "This is Emma Frost, we call her the White Queen in battle. I think you've…already met. This is Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine, Colossus, and my name is Shadowcat." She said, pointing to each one as she named them.

"Ok, pardon me if I have a _little_ trouble remembering all those names," Kim said.

"That's fine. We are a pretty bizarre bunch." Shadowcat replied.

"Now that we're done with the pleasantries," Emma was obviously displeased. Kim was thinking that the two of them didn't get along so well. "Let's get down to business."

Kim nodded. "We were at Langley to stop a robbery that we thought was Shego's deal, but we bumped into some other people, too. Wade said they were the Brotherhood…"

The one called Cyclops held up a hand. "Slow down for a minute. Who's Wade?"

Ron bumped in. "He's our computer dude. He handles all the tech-stuff."

"Go on." Cyclops nodded.

Kim continued. "Wade said you were the people that usually fight them. We thought it would be a good idea to come here and give you a heads up."

Wolverine spoke up. "What members of the Brotherhood did you actually see while you were there?"

"There was this big fat guy." Ron stood on stretched his arms out, trying to demonstrate the size of the Blob.

"That's Blob. Go on." Storm said.

"And there was this blue lady."

"Mystique." Storm confirmed.

"What I can't figure out, is why the Brotherhood would be in cahoots with Shego of all people." Kim said.

_BOOP! BOOP! BEEP! BOOP!_

"That's Wade." Kim turned on the kimmunicator. "What's the sitch?"

"Kim, I got some info from that heist at Langley. It turns out they were missing a complex high-tech microchip they were using in the security systems. Nothing else is gone."

"Do you know why Shego and the Brotherhood would want it?"

"I've been running through the capability of it, and I think, anyone who's building something portable and needs a lot of power would want this thing. It's capable of storing two hundred gigabytes of data, and it's only two-by-two inches in size." Wade was impressed.

"Is that good?" Clearly, he had lost Kim.

"Is it good?" Ron cut in. "Your home computer probably stores about seventy gigabytes and just look at all the space that thing chews up."

"Since when were you the technical genius?" Kim asked.

"I know things."

"Ron's right, Kim. This stuff is really advanced." Wade said.

"Any guess on why Shego needs the Brotherhood's help?" Kim asked.

"Or maybe it's the other way around."

"Same difference." Kim shrugged. "Let me know if you come up with anything. See ya."

"Kim…can I call you Kim?" Cyclops asked.

"I…guess…"

"Who exactly is this Shego?"

Kim scratched her head. "Uh…she used to be a member of Team Go with her family. Hego, Mego, Wego, and Theygo. She was too evil for them, though. Ditched them, now she's the assistant of our arch-nemesis, Dr. Drakken."

"And she has glowy hands that shoot green beamy stuff," Ron cut in.

"And she kicks butt like there's no tomorrow," Kim said.

"Ah, but you kick more butt," Ron answered.

"True. True."

"So, knowing Shego's modus operandis, what do you think she's after?" Cyclops asked.

"I really don't know. Usually she steals stuff for Dr. Drakken, but this job doesn't seem to be like one for him. Her only modus operandis is that she does whatever she's paid for."

"You think Mystique _paid_ Shego to help her? No way," Iceman said.

"Unless, Bobby, she had serious reasons for vanting Shego's help and her help specifically." Nightcrawler spoke in a German accent.

Kim shrugged. "I'm just as stumped as you are."

---

It had been three days and no sign of activity from Shego or Mystique had arisen. All leads had come to a dead end. The best thing to do now was sit and wait for the next attack, or robbery, or whatever Mystique and Shego decided to pull. Kim and Ron had spent those days in the mansion. Sometimes they planned. Sometimes they just hung out. Ron had quickly become pals with Shadowcat, while Kim most often hung out with Rogue. Kim was beginning to get to know the X-men, and saw that for all their bad press, they had the best intentions they were capable of.

Ron and Shadowcat spent their time looking over the Internet, looking for any trails of crumbs they could find. Kim had been investigating all their leads with some X-men at her side, until today. Today, all the leads came to a close. Most of the day was spent nervously pacing and tapping on tables.

But they all knew Mystique wasn't finished.

They all knew she still had something up her sleeve.

The question was when she would carry out her next plan.

And now, the X-men were beginning to wonder if she had finally eluded them.


	4. Issue 4: Waiting

Issue #4 

Kim heard the sound of cheap video game sound effects, and followed it to Shadowcat's room, a.k.a. Kitty Pryde when she wasn't in costume. She found Kitty and Ron playing video games, on the edge of their seats, eyes looking strained and wide open.

"Ron!" Kim squealed and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"What? Ah! No monkeys! Oh…hi, Kim."

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ron put a hand over his mouth to direct the sound away from Kitty and whispered, "Playing video games with Kitty."

"There's a large number of evil villains on the loose stealing state-of-the-art technology and you're playing—what are you playing?"

"Kim, don't cut us off NOW. We have to finish the level. We're playing co-op, and Kitty has mad Zombie Mayhem skills! Just look at how she wields that flame thrower!"

Kim tugged Ron farther, out of the room.

"Ron…" Kim began.

"Kim." Ron pointed at her in a Tarzan-like gesture, and then pointed to himself again. "Ron."

Kim ignored Ron's antics. "Don't you see this as a little…"

"See what as what?"

"I thought we were girlfriend and boyfriend, and…I find you in Kitty's room half the time."

Ron shrugged. "She's my friend."

"Yes, but I'm your girlfriend. I should come first." Kim sighed.

Ron crossed his arms. "You really think so? 'Cause Ned said…"

"I don't care what Ned said!"

Nightcrawler walked by casually, eyeing the two, amused.

"Um…Kim. Maybe we should go BACK inside the room…"

"Go…play with your 'friend.' I'll anxiously await the next mission call. Alone."

"Oh, Kim, now you're sending me on a guilt trip…"

Kim shoved Ron back in and slammed the door.

Nightcrawler was still standing there.

"Every heard of giving people space?"

Nightcrawler shrugged. "You're out in the hallvays. Vat ever goes on out here is public." Nightcrawler, a.k.a., Kurt, spoke in a thick German accent. There wasn't a "w" to be heard.

Kim gave in and sighed. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I can make no promises. Updates on Rogue and Gambit's relationship is the main gossip around here. Maybe we'll have something new to discuss." He winked a yellow eye charmingly.

By now, Wolverine had come up alongside them. "Hey, Elf. You owe me a bottle of beer, remember?"

"Now?"

"You better believe it." Wolverine talked over the cigar hanging out of the side of his mouth.

Wolverine and Nightcrawler drifted off and Kim was left alone again.

_BOOP! BOOP! BEEP! BOOP!_

It was about time. Kim snapped on the kimmunicator.

"Kim. Shego's on the move again. They're at Professor Dementor's lab."

"Ouch." Kim commented.

"Yeah, but you and Ron better get on it."

"You mean me and Ron and our army of mutants."

"Oh, you met up with the X-men. Good."

"We're on our way, Wade."

"Okay. Wade out."


	5. Issue 5: Demented

Issue #5

Kim fastened her seatbelt, after boarding the X-men's jet which they called the Blackbird. It was a wonder of technology, which led Kim to wonder how superheroes always managed to be rich or have good connections. Ron sat beside her, and Kitty was across the aisle.

They arrived at Professor Dementor's lab in minutes. Professor Dementor had been a rival of Dr. Drakken for a long time, and Kim saw it only ironic that he was one of Shego's stops. Or Mystique's stops. Or both. Kim expected to get some answers, and she expected them as soon as she had her foot pressing down on Shego's neck. Or, at least, this was how she pictured it.

They landed by Dr. Dementor's lab. It was chaos. And Kim began to wonder why only four of the X-men had come with them. More "pressing" matters to attend to, they said. "We're sure you can take care of it."

Dr. Dementor came running up when he saw the jet. Apparently, Mystique and Shego weren't paying as much attention to him as they were to his lab. "Oh, Kim Possible! And her blundering buffoon sidekick! I never thought I'd be happy to see you. They're destroying my lab, and my henchmen aren't stopping them! You'll help me, right?"

"Sure, Professor Dementor. But we have to agree that your not going to hatch any more world dominating plots, okay?"

Professor Dementor smiled, then chuckled, then broke out into a full laugh. Something was wrong here. Suddenly, his face began to change. His skin turned blue, his eyes began to glow yellow, and his hair turned bright red.

_Oh. Duh!_ Kim hit herself in the head. Of course! Mystique was a shape shifter. "OOF!" Kim found herself eating pavement before she could think anything else. Mystique was a fighter, and she was going to be tough to take down. Kim looked around for her back-up X-men, but they were already in the lab, fighting the other mutants, and Ron was doing his best with Shego. Kim was on her own.

Mystique had jumped on top of her, throwing punches that would make a stone wall tremble. Kim threw her head up and conked into into Mystique's. It hurt, but Mystique was worse off. She winced in pain, and fell to her knees beside Kim. Kim rolled into a standing position and braced herself for the rest of the fight.

Mystique ran forward and attempted to smack Kim with the back of her hand. Kim blocked it with her wrist, and gave Mystique a high front kick that slammed into her chin and made her head whip back. Instinctively, Mystique stepped backward, and then she whipped a gun out from…where _had _that thing been this whole time?

Mystique fired, and Kim had to duck, and then roll behind a pillar near Professor Dementor's front door. She leaned against it, gasping for air, but she wouldn't get a very long break. Mystique shot the pillar, exposing Kim without cover. Mystique aimed the gun at her, it fired. Kim heard it. She heard it hit. But she was still okay. She looked behind her, and saw a bullet hole through the glass door. Then she looked down and saw Shadowcat peeking out from the ground. Shadowcat's power was to become intangible, untouchable, and she had made Kim the same for the moment, allowing the bullet to pass through her.

Kim let out a sigh of relief, but then Kitty yanked her through the floor, and before she knew it, she was in Professor Dementor's lab, and it might as well have been worse then before.

Rogue was twice the size she should have been, meaning that she must have absorbed some of Blob's powers, and now she was flurrying him with punches. Gambit was throwing pink, explosive cards at Avalanche, and Storm was generating a mini-blizzard to cool down Pyro's fire.

Kim looked in the corner and saw that Ron was quickly draining all his distracting ideas for the moment. He needed help. Kim thanked Kitty and rushed over to where Shego and Ron were fighting…if you could call it that. Shego heard Kim, turned around, and got a kick thrown into her waist. Ron scurried for cover.

The fights continued, destroying the lab, and, Kim hoped, whatever Shego was after. Kim dodged Shego's glowing green hands, which would pretty much blow up or incinerate whatever they touched. Kim dodged one beam, then another. She leaped backwards onto her hands and sprung upwards into Shego with a powerful kick. Shego fell into the crate behind her and backwards somersaulted back into a standing position. An average person would only be able to see moving blurs. But Shego and Kim had fought hundreds of times. They lived for this.

Ron huddled behind a crate, his distracting job was over. Rufus came out of his pocket, peeked around and then began squealing erratically. "What's wrong, Buddy?" Rufus pointed. "Yeah, I know, it's a madhouse in here." Rufus kept squealing. Ron turned around. The crate he was hiding behind was labeled "gunpowder." Ron chuckled and rubbed his hands together.

"Yo! Flameboy! Yeah, I'm talking to you! You want some of this?" Ron taunted Pyro. Pyro came over to Ron, commanding some flame to hover over his hand.

"You sure you want some of _this_?"

"Yeah, bring it on, Man!" Ron said.

Pyro aimed at Ron and blew a column of flame in his direction. Ron jumped to the side, ran, ducked and covered, as the fire hit the gunpowder crate, and caused an explosion that sent both Pyro and Shego flying. Kim had, luckily, been outside of the blast radius.

Ron glanced over and saw Mystique approaching Avalanche. "It's time to finish this," she said to him. The ground started to shake.

"Oh boy," Ron gulped and ducked for cover again.

A huge chunk of rock shot up through the roof, into the sky. Then Ron realized what had happened. While all the X-men, himself, and Kim were busy with the mutants, Mystique had snatched whatever she was after, and gotten away. Mystique, Shego, and all of the Brotherhood were riding the rock to freedom.

"Get the jet!" Kim shouted.


End file.
